Owen
Coverage thumb|left|190pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Owen is shown to still have aerophobia (even though he supposedly conquered his fear in Total Drama Island). After complaining too much about not wanting to get on the plane, Owen is hit with a frying pan on the head by Chris. Later, during the musical number, Owen is once again seen complaining about flying, getting knocked out on the head with a frying pan again by Chris. After arriving in Egypt, Owen forms a trio with Izzy and Noah. However, during the challenge, they lose Izzy. Later, Noah seems to have found Izzy, and Owen wants to give her a kiss, however, Noah quickly realizes that it isn't Izzy, causing Noah and Owen to run out of the pyramid in fear, thinking it was an actual mummy (although it turned out to be Ezekiel). Owen is later put into Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, along with Alejandro, Noah, Sierra, and Tyler. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Owen is inspired by Alejandro's speech in the beginning of the challenge. He decides to call him "Al" to which Alejandro pretends to be okay with, but secretly has a problem with. Owen tries to help his team, as he picked some plants he found near the Nile River, for the purpose of constructing the team's canoe. Sierra explained to him they would need a lot more for this. Then, Izzy and Sierra swap teams and Alejandro once again motivates his team. Owen is seen finishing the rest of the canoe with Izzy. Later in the episode, his team finishes second and doesn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. Owen is last seen panicking about being in the plane. thumb|230pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Owen is still panicking about being on the plane. Noah tries to reassure him about it, saying he'd only be in danger if he were in a deathtrap, but a piece of the plane breaks off. It sucks Owen towards it, but he is too big to fall out. Instead he acts as an air lock to prevent anyone else from falling out. In the song'' Before We Die, Owen has the a few solos and sings the last one of the song. In the human pinball challenge, Owen's team wins, giving them an advantage in the next challenge. They get to choose their props for a commercial first. They find a monster costume which Owen agrees to dress up in after extra persuasion from Izzy. He gets into his character early, before the team has started filming. So Noah warns him not to crush the city that he and Tyler are building before they start. In the commercial, Owen is destroying the city until Alejandro gives him Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails to make him stop. After the commercial is filmed and Chef is judging, Owen is still wearing the monster costume because he gets sweaty and can't get it off. Nonetheless, his team finishes second in the challenge, saving them from elimination, but once again they stayed in the losers' cabin. thumb|left|242pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Owen is sleeping in the beginning of the episode, but is woken up when he hears Noah say "Candied fish-tails." He soon after panics about being in the plane yet again, so Alejandro pushes one of his pressure points to stop panicking and he falls back asleep. When the plane lands, he and Noah are the only ones who don't walk and fall out of it into the snow, but he pushes Noah and jumps out. Once in the Yukon, he sees Noah get rejected by Bridgette and lets his know that he can cuddle with him. When the challenge starts, he jumps on the ice flow after Noah and accidentally sends him flying into a pile of snow. But he continues anyway. He and Cody, despite being on opposite teams end up on the same ice flow and are almost attacked by a polar bear. Sierra gets it away, but causes them to fall into the water. Owen pees in the water, making Cody swim away. Later in the episode, Izzy and Tyler, who were the first to make it through the ice flow on their team, pick up Owen soon after Noah. On the sled, after they pick up Alejandro, Owen talks about how he wants to go to Russia because they have the biggest cake in the world. When Tyler tries to pull the sled he can't do it because of Owen's weight. After he and the rest of his team almost fall off a cliff, they get back on the sled at a fast speed. Owen leans forward after Noah's direction to get more speed and it works, putting his team in first place. He offers to give Alejandro a high-five for their victory, but he walks away. In Broadway, Baby!, Owen is first shown asleep and tied up in the first class section, until he rolls off the couch. This uncovers a crushed Noah. When Chris is explaining the episode's challenge, Owen says he's always wanted to ride in a horse-drawn carriage. While climbing the Statue of Liberty, Owen gets stuck in the rope and eventually gets stuck inside the nose. Owen cheers for Izzy as she gets the carriage. When it is his turn to slide down the pole, he gets stuck in the hole and asks Alejandro to give him a push down, to which he responds by whacking Owen on the head with the carriage. Owen has many solos in ''What's Not To Love. He grabs Tyler out of the water after he gets their apple to shore. Owen complains that Noah ate all his pretzels when he thought he turned into a baby. Owen's last appearance in the episode is when he is seen cheering because the challenge was only a reward challenge. thumb|230pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Owen starts to become overconfident. He claims that, under Alejandro's leadership, they can do anything and says he is even unafraid of flying. This soon changes due to the plane breaking and him almost falling out. During the challenge, his team believes they are making progress on their sausage, while Owen is actually eating all of the meat, so his team uses him as the sausage and rides him down the mountain. He was one of the people to do the dancing challenge, but fell off the platform after throwing up some sausage, which he later eats. thumb|left|274pxIn the Am-AH-Zon Race, Owen is sleeping in the plane and snoring, when Alejandro tries to wake him up. However, this causes Owen to flail his arms, just barely missing Izzy and punching Alejandro in the eye. He notices that Alejandro wants revenge on him, and even worries about it in the confessional confessional, wanting to be better friends with him. In the challenge, he follows his team to go left on the path and then the team comes across the rope that helps them cross the river. Alejandro goes first, encouraging his team to try it out. Owen goes on with his encouragement, only using his hands to slide down, ultimately burning his hands on the way down to the other side. When Izzy crosses with Noah in her backpack, she knocks over Tyler and Owen. During the walkie-talkie conversation, Owen joins the conversation asking if Chris was going to need back-up singers. Chris says no, that only Team Amazon was going to sing in this episode. That night, his team is attacked by giant caterpillars and is apparently dragged away by them and covered in a cocoon. The next morning, his team leaves without him, not noticing what had happened to him until they reach the summit of Machu Picchu, where Alejandro volunteers to find him. When he does, Owen asks why he let the caterpillars take him away, knowing that he was awake, but Alejandro tricks him into thinking that he was his only true friend because he was the only one searching for him. Owen accepts this, though he admits that he is still scared of him. When he reaches Machu Picchu, he pulls out an obelisk that makes the temple behind everyone begin to collapse, making everyone run away to safety. His team once again got second place and will not be attending elimination. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Owen tries to cheer Tyler up, who is missing Lindsay. He says he also misses Izzy when she's gone for too long. Owen is used as something heavy to grab onto when Izzy messes with the plane's controls. Later during the challenge, Owen says he can't make it through the security lasers so Noah does it instead. He is later seen eating a painting of a fruit bowl and saying that acrylic tastes good. Before the walk-off, when Chris announces it, he says he hates walking. He is one of three judges, in the walk-off. He says Tyler's outfit just made him hungry, and that he liked DJ's "design." Although, he also said during DJ's judging that he wasn't really paying attention, because he didn't know that there would be a second model, but still states that he liked DJ's shirt. Trivia Gallery 363px-Owen-1-.png OwenTDWTTheme-1-.png|Owen losing his pants underwater. Owen izzy tdwt theme song-1-.png|Izzy and Owen in the Total Drama World Tour theme song. OwenScaredDJ-1-.png|Owen is still afraid of flying. OwenHitByAPan-1-.png|Chris hits Owen with a frying pan to end his hysteria. Owendrooling-1-.png|Owen "demonstrates" where the losers of each challenge will sleep at. 637px-CFWU-17-1-.png|Owen getting knocked out with a pan. Ep01 owen fart large.gif|Owen farting in the pyramid. 640px-LT-5-1-.png|Owen gets attacked by scarabs as he sings. Poi.png|Owen is alarmed by the sound of the megaphone. 20100706175741!SuperCrazyHappy04-1-.png|Owen covers the plane's hole after being sucked off of his seat. SuperCrazyHappy018-1-.png|Owen dressed as a monster for his team's commercial. Noah owen hug bridgette cuddle.png|Owen hugs Noah for warmth in the Yukon. 639px-Iceberg-1-.jpg|Owen jumps onto an iceberg, launching Noah into the air. OwenSleepHQ.PNG|Owen, sleeping in the first class section in Broadway, Baby!. F40e-1-.png|Owen is dragged up by his team. TDWT5 18-1-.jpg|Owen laugh hysterically to the point of tears. OwenSleepingInFirstClass-1-.png|Owen is shown sleeping in first class. SSR001-1-.png|Owen is almost sucked out of the plane again. 639px-EK - Noah, Owen, and Heather-1-.jpg|Owen is warned by Noah to be quiet in the Alps. 640px-AlpsOwen-1-.png|while Owen has the completely opposite attitude. CountdownWMEppy8WT.png|Owen crossing the river, but due his weight he is pulled into the river and attacked by piranhas. MaybeSpanishFiresGrowl-1-.png|Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot camping in the Amazon. TAAZR004-1-.png|Owen gets the wrong statue, which accidentally destroys Machu Picchu. Noah Owen Run Sasquatch.png|Owen and Noah being chased by Sasquatchanakwa. Owen i9,.png|Owen about to consume a painting. Ofervf.png|Owen licks a lobster behind his team's back. Oty.png|Owen participates in the final challenge. Ocwiy.png|Owen licks cucumbers off his eyes in first class. Owenperrtxf.png|Owen says goodbye to Izzy. Osomyizzy.png|Owen sing Oh My Izzy. Owenxgwenconso.png|Owen is comforted by Gwen in Jamaica Me Sweat. Owens6.png|Owen sing in Changing Guard Mix. Ocpe.png|Owen is attacked by guard dogs. Evaluation.png|Noah and Owen with Chris, after they caught the Ripper. Greece owen noah nightmare.png|Owen has a nightmare about Noah being in danger. 640px-6e19.png|Owen is unsettled by Alejandro and Tyler's friendship and is afraid that they will vote him off next.. Proud.JPG|Owen imagines winning a silver medal for Canada. Greece owen tyler ready.png|Owen and Tyler prepare for battle. Aliens plane2.jpg|Owen gets trapped in a tube. Otyb8.png|Owen is captured by the government. Jokwen.jpg|Owen's new looks after exiting the machine. OwenSings.png|Owen sings "Take Me Out to the Ball game." PAHD.png|Owen is thrown out of the plane. Australia owen emu last place.png|Owen, riding two emus, is in last place. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu4.jpg|Owen finally arrives, but crushes the tired emus. Australia owen grabs dingo.png|Owen grabs a dingo instead of a sheep. Australia team chris is really hot wins.png|Owen is hurt badly by the dingo, but his team wins. Song20 07.jpg|Owen sing in We Built Gwen's Face. 69-9.png|Owen salutes Chris. IMG 0826.png|Owen in the "That's Gonna Leave A Mark" segment. Owen Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants